Songs Story
by KimMinus
Summary: Just my imagine about a song dat related with something in my mind and blah i wrote a story about dat song with my fav pairing BTS GOT7 SEVENTEEN SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE ETC. WARN THIS IS SO MUCH GS


**DADADADADA INI PEMANASANNYA '-'**

 **HAPPY READING MAI RIDER MUAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK and ALSO YOONMIN**

 **WARNING THIS IS GS AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baiklah, Pakaian rambut tas buku dan jangan lupa wajah tampan ini" terlihat seorang pria yang sedang asik menata diri di depan cermin, dia sudah melakukan itu sejak setangah jam yang lalu hanya untuk melihat penampilan 'baru' dari dirinya.

Yap tepat pria itu yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Park Jimin telah menetapkan dirinya sebagai salah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul. Setelah perjuangan panjang dan juga banyak tes serta ujian yang harus di jalaninya akhirnya dia bisa mulai hidup baru di kota Seoul. Walaupun dia termasuk salah satu 'Most Wanted Guy' saat di sekolahnya di Busan dulu bersama teman seperjuangannya yang bernama Kim Taehyung mereka berdua yakin kalau masa masa sulit di kelilingi wanita tidak akan terulang lagi. Pasalnya dari survei mereka selama ini di Seoul sudah terlalu banyak pria tampan yang melebihi mereka jadi setidaknya berharap sedikit saja tidak salahkan? Walau menjadi populer itu menyenangkan menurut kebanyakan orang but, yeah man if you doin all your day with all dat freaking situation everywhere dat annoying right ?.

Lupakan masalah itu dan kembali ke pria tadi, dengan setelan celana denim biru dan juga Tshirt hitam polos yang di balut dengan Boomber Jacket dengan corak Army, dan jangan lupa Sneakers putih di lengkapi dengan tatanan rambut abu abu yang di biarkan tertata secara alami sepertinya. Wajar kalau dia menjadi Most Wanted bukan ? badan atletis mata tajam hidung dan bibir yang sempurna, bahkan jika tinggi dia tidak termasuk dalam kategori model yeah but he's hot right ?

"Ayolah Jim kita akan di makan para senior itu jika terlambat dalam penyambutan mahasiswa baru" seseorang secara tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan itu dan membuat Jimin yang masih merapikan penampilannya sekedar menoleh untuk menanggapi ucapan sang sahabat, yash dia Kim Taehyung. Pria tinggi dengan mata setajam elang hidung mancung bibir kissable rambut blonde gelap dan jangan lupa pembawaannya yang terlampau cuek dan acuh menjadi kesan tersendiri untuk dirinya. Well sebenarnya tidak yakin juga jika julukan 'Most Wanted Guy' akan hilang begitu saja dari mereka walaupun di tempat yang baru.

"arra kau selalu berisik Tae, ayo pergi" keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartement, ya selama di Seoul mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama. Sebenarnya itu tidak di rencanakan karena keduanya bahkan tidak tau jika mereka mendaftar di Universitas yang sama dan sama sama di terima di Jurusan yang sama pula yaitu Seni.

Keduanya berdiri di Halte dan sontak menjadi perhatian para wanita yang tidak sengaja berada di halte yang sama dengan mereka. Situasi ini tidak asing bagi mereka, dan kedua sempat mendengus pelan sebelum melirik sekitarnya yang ternyata halte ini di penuhi oleh siswa SMA dan beberapa para karyawan wanita.

"kukira hidup kita akan tenang" Taehyung berucap pelan dan menatap datar jalanan yang meurutnya lebih menarik ketibang sekitarnya, lain lagi Jimin yang malah asik mengunyah permen dan bersikap acuh

"santai saja Tae ingat kalau masa masa sulit di SMA tidak akan terulang karena wajah kita terlampau biasa dan tidak ada yang menarik" ku kira kalian harus di seret ke depan cermin dan sedikit pukulan di kepala untuk menyadarkan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"ayo itu bus nya" keduanya sontak berlari dan terdengar decakan kecewa dari beberapa wanita yang berada di halte yang sama dengan keduanya sedari tadi. Kurasa itu wajar karena kehilangan pemandangan menarik di pagi hari hanya karena bus itu cukup menyebalkan

Keadaan yang sama terjadi di bus, baik Jimin maupun Taehyung sudah menyerah dan memilih bersikap acuh Taehyung yang malah asik tidur dan Jimin dengan sigap memasang earphone dan memainkan beberapa Game di ponselnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak benar benar tertidur, dia mendengar beberapa percakapan yang dia tangkap dari sekitarnya yang tidak jauh dari kata kata yang bahkan dia sudah hapal.

" _astaga mereka berdua siapa?"_

" _god kenapa ada pria setampan dia dan juga damn keduanya sungguh Hot"_

" _kukira mereka mahasiswa baru aku tidak pernah melihat mereka naik bus ini"_

" _aku harus tau dimana mereka kuliah"_

" _haruskan aku tanya akun SNS nya mereka seperti Ulzzang atau Trainee"_

Taehyung semakin memekakkan telinganya dan berusaha tetap tenang, dia jauh jauh pindah ke Seoul karena ingin hidup tenang tapi sepertinya usaha dia dan Jimin sia sia. Apa dia harus pakai masker dan kacamata hitam, oh tidak itu terlihat mencurigakan bisa bisa dia di sangka penculik.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dalam bus, Taehyung lebih memilih melirik ke kular jendela dan itu cukup menarik menurutnya. Gedung gedung perkantoran, mall, cafe dan beberapa toko yang baru buka serta orang yang lalu lalang dan menunggu bus di halte.

Perhatiannya terkunci pada satu pemandangan di halte tepat tempat bus ini berhenti, seorang gadis dengan pakaian sekolah itu sebenarnya biasa tapi entahlah di matanya itu terlihat sangat menarik. Entah sadar atau tidak Jimin memperhatikan keanehan Taehyung sedari tadi, mulai dia yang mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung ke arah seorang gadis SMA yang sedang berdiri di halte.

"Hei" sontak Taehyung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan wajah kesal, hei dia sedang memperhatikan hal indah tadi dengan seenaknya Park Bantet Jimin ini menghancurkan segalanya

"Tsk apa?" dengan nada datar Taehyung menjawab teguran sang sahabat yang hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman menyebalkan –menurutnya-

"dapat hal menarik?" kata kata yang dapat dengan cepat di mengerti oleh Kim Taehyung yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki otak di atas rata rata. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengubah ekspresinya kembali ke awal.

"itu seragam SOPA"

"Aku tahu" Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membereskan earphone dan ponselnya ke dalam tas karena Halte tempat pemberhentian mereka sudah dekat

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Apa?" Taehyung berusaha mengerti ucapan Jimin kali ini, tapi entah Jimin yang bodoh atau Taehyung yang terlampau pintar/? Entahlah

"Nama gadis itu, tsk ayolah Tae kau tidak melihat ke arah dadanya ya" okay kali ini Taehyung lupa kalau sahabatnya satu ini penganut ilmu 'mesum' bersama Hyung nya dan juga Jongin sepupunya. Tapi senyuman aneh terlihat di wajah Taehyung, hei kurasa dia harus mensyukuri punya sabahat semesum Jimin nametag siswa ada di dadanya bukan, dia terlalu fokus pada wajah gadis itu sampai lupa melihat ke arah nametag nya.

"niat ku memukul kepala mu hilang, thnx man" Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menekan tombol pemberhentian. Keduanya berjalan keluar bus dan menuju ke gerbang baru hidup keduanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat lalu lalang orang orang di hadapan mereka, ada yang sibuk mengangkut kursi, meja, speaker dan alat alat lainnya ke sebuah lapangan besar di hadapan mereka. Keduanya serempak melihat ke arloji dan kerutan aneh tercipta di wajah keduanya

"Jim kau tidak salah membaca pengumumannya bukan?"

"tidak seingat ku kita harus berkumpul jam 8.00 pagi Tae tapi kenapa masih sepi"

Keduanya serempak memberhentikan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berjalan dengan sibuknya di hadapan mereka sedari tadi, orang itu sempat terkejut karena wajah orang yang memanggilnya terlihat sangat asing

"kami mahasiswa baru" Taehyung yang sangat ahli membaca keadaan menjawab pikiran orang yang malah bengong di hadapan mereka, Jimin langsung memukul pelan bahunya dan tersenyum canggung

"ah pantas saja kalian sangat asing dan berbeda" keduanya hanya mengangguk sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya

"kenapa masih sepi? Bukannya acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru jam 8 pagi?"

"eh jam 8? Kalian tidak membaca email terbaru dari kami ya penyambutan akan di lakukan pada jam 10 pagi karena ketua yayasan tidak bisa hadir tepat jam 8"

"ah sial kenapa kalian mengumumkannya lewat email" ingin rasanya Taehyung mencekik orang di hadapannya ini, email miliknya dan milik Jimin sama saja. Bahkan keduanya terlalu malas melihat isi email karena bisa di pastikan isinya hal hal yang membuat kepala mereka pening.

"maaf aku harus kembali bekerja" merasa aura kedua orang di hadapannya berubah mengerikan orang itu langsung berlari menjauh sebelum menjadi bahan pelampiasan

"sial harusnya aku masih tidur sekarang" umpat Jimin yang memandang malas ke lapangan yang berisi orang orang yang sibuk mengurus persiapan acara

"bahkan aku belum sarapan" keluhan masih berlanjut dari bibirnya, dia mulai menyalakan ponselnya saat merasa getaran hebat di saku jacketnya. Berdecak malas saat membaca caller ID sang penelfon, Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya memasang tampang bertanya yang di mengerti Jimin. Dia memperlihat kan Ponselnya dan terlihat nama seseorang yang membuat Taehyung tertawa puas.

 **Kim Seulgi Called You**

"sialan jangan tertawa" ingin rasanya Jimin membuang ponselnya itu ke wajah sahabatnya satu ini, dia hanya berdecak malas dan lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya.

"harusnya aku mengganti nomor ku sebelum pergi ke Seoul" Jimin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku Jacket dan mulai berdecak malas saat masih mendengar sisa tawa dari orang di sampingnya

"aku bahkan mengganti ponsel ku Jim karena aku tidak tahan dengan semua notifikasi chat dari para wanita itu bahkan melihat ponsel saja membuat ku malas"

Taehyung benar benar mengganti ponselnya sebelum pergi ke Seoul, dia dulu terlalu malas melihat ke arah ponsel yang isinya hanya hal hal gila yang sangat malas dia bahas bahkan ibunya mengamuk karena Taehyung tidak pernah menjawab panggilan atau membalas pesan yang dia kirim ke anaknya itu.

"masih 2 jam lagi aku rasa lebih baik kita makan dulu Tae aku lapar" mendapat anggukan setuju dari orang di sampingnya, keduanya berjalan keluar dan berjalan menuju ke cafe terdekat dari kampus mereka. Sesekali mereka melihat jajaran toko yang mereka lewati, hanya ada beberapa toko yang benar benar sudah buka dna selebihnya masih bersiap siap untuk membuka tokonya.

Keduanya masuk ke sebuah cafe dan terlihat cafe itu masih sepi dan itu membuat keduanya nampak senang, yah setidaknya mereka berasa seperti di cafe milik sendiri. Keseluruhan pegawai cafe sempat kaget mendapat pelanggan sepagi ini di tambah pelanggannya 2 orang pria yang tergolong sangat tampan, bahkan seorang pegawai yang tengah mengepel di sudut sana terlihat diam dan memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya dengan serius.

"S..elamat datang" di meja pemesanan terlihat seornag wanita yang berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menarik perhatian dari salah satu 2 orang pria di depannya ini, keduanya nampak acuh dan membaca menuboard di depannya

"2 Expresso dan 2 pancake madu" setelah mengucapkan pesanannya keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk, entah mereka yang terlalu acuh atau memang tidak peka dengan orang orang di sekitarnya. Semua pegawai masih diam memperhatikan mereka, sampai suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka tersadar.

Termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung yang menoleh ke arah pintu, dan nampaklah seorang yang menurut mereka adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan tubuh terbilang kecil kulit putih pucat rambut hitam sebahu dan juga wajah yang terbilang sangat imut itu memacah pikiran Jimin di saat itu juga.

"ah kalian membuka cafenya sebelum aku datang" suara itu mengalun indah –di telinga Jimin- Taehyung memandang aneh sahabatnya satu ini dan melihat ke arah pandandnagannya –hal yang sama yang di lakukan Jimin di bus tadi-

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah keduanya, Jimin entah mendapat hidayah darimana tersenyum hangat ke arah orang itu yang membuat Taehyung sedikit ngeri, ini pertama kali nya Jimin tersenyum untuk hal yang tidak penting –menurutnya-

"sudah ada pelanggan sepagi ini, selamat menikmati cafe kami" kalimat dengan nada hangat itu membuat senyuman Jimin semakin lebar, Taehyung hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah orang itu berlalu seorang Pelayan datang dan membuat Jimin taersadar dia kembali ke wajah asalnya/? Dan mengangguk pelan saat pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja

"sepertinya kita mendapat hal menarik pagi ini" suara Taehyung menghentikan kunyahan pancake yang sednag di makannya sekarang. Jimin melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara tadi entah memang mereka sama sama pintar atau aneh dengan hanya bertatap mata mereka seperti bisa membaca pikiran masing masing

"tapi ku rasa dia tidak termasuk tipe ideal mu Jim bahkan dada dan ukuran tubuhnya terlalu kecil"

"hal yang sama yang mau ku katakan pada mu Kim Taehyung sejak kapan kau suka dengan anak kecil ku kira kau selama ini masih terobsesi dengan para 'Nunna' dan sangat menghindari wajah wajah cute"

Keduanya sontak tertawa, dan mendapat pandangan dari pegawai pegawai di cafe itu. Ada yang mengabadikan momen itu karena dari masuk tadi keduanya hanya memasang wajah datar dan untuk wajah setampan itu sangat sayang jika tidak di abadikan bukan

"well kurasa keluar dari tipe ideal ku tidak masalah selama dia bisa mambuat dunia ku berpusat pada dirinya"

"katakan itu di depan nya Jim aku mau muntah" Jimin hanya menyengir dan melanjutkan acara makannya

"ku rasa aku butuh usaha extra jika ingin bertemu dengan anak itu lagi Jim" dengan cepat Jimin menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya dan memandang Taehyung dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan/?

"SOPA kan" Taehyung mengangguk saat Jimin menyebutkan sekolah dari gadis yang di lihatnya tadi pagi

"itu mudah Tae manfaatkan wajah ini dan kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi" Taehyung sempat diam sebelum tesenyum sama anehnya dengan Jimin sebelum mengangguk puas

"sepulang acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru kita kesekolah itu"

"Call"

.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya hal hal yang mereka impikan saat di Seoul hilang seketika. Pemikiran bahwa predikat sebagai 'Most Wanted Guy' akan hilang dari keduanya saat mereka berada di Seoul, mendapat ketenangan, tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, dijauhkan dari segala bentuk wanita yang selama ini menempeli mereka musnah seketika.

Bahkan saat mereka masuk ke barisan semua orang melihat ke arah keduanya bak melihat artis terkenal, bukan bermaksud berlebihan terkadang keduanya berfikir para wanita itu memiliki selera yang aneh karena menyukai mereka berdua. Para wanita mulai gencar berpindah barisan dan mulai berkumpul di sekitar keduanya, bahkan para senior yang sedang memberi pengarahan di depan sana mereka acuhkan.

" _ **shit kenapa masih sama saja seperti di sekolah dulu"-PJM**_

" _ **for god shake aku mengganti warna rambutku agar terlihat aneh kenapa malah di bilang keren, apa ibu berbohong ah sial"-KTH**_

"Hei kalian yang di sana kenapa malah berkumpul kembali ke barisan dengan benar" teguran dari seorang senior akhirnya bisa membuat keduanya bernafas lega, para wanita yang sedari tadi berkumpul di sekitar keduanya akhirnya kembali ke barisan dan mulai bisa diam walau ada bebrapa yang masih sempat mencuri pandang ke arah keduanya.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin berbaris dengan tenang, memperhatikan seorang senior yang berbicara di depan sana. Penampilan nya agak mencolok rambut hijau dan penampilannya terlihat berbeda dari orang orang di sampingnya, jika semua senior memakai Jas kebanggaan universitas maka dia berbeda, dia malah memakai kaos dan riped jeans tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di universitas ini.

"Baiklah kalian bisa berkeliling Univesitas jika ingin melihat lihat, bisa meminta bantuan kami jika takut tersesat" setalah 30 menit berdiri mendengar kalimat kalimat yang sangat membosankan dari ketua yayasan akhirnya mereka di bubarkan dan Taehyung bernafas lega, dia agak terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Sama halnya dengan Taehyung, Jimin memandang aneh ke beberapa orang wanita di hadapan mereka.

"engg.. anu itu nama ku Dahyun" Taehyung dan Jimin semakin tidak mengerti, kedua sempat memandang satu sama lain

"ada apa?" suara Jimin bahkan membuat beberapa wanita di hadapannya memekik senang, Taehyung yang melihatnya paham sangat paham ini makanan sehari hari mereka saat di sekolah dulu

"aku Kim Taehyung dan dia Park Jimin kami ada urusan jadi sampai nanti" dengan cepat Taehyung berjalan menjauhi kumpulan wanita itu di ikuti Jimin yang hanya diam dan memandang acuh kumpulan gadis yang sedang berteriak entah karena apa itu. Bahkan bebarapa orang yang di lalui nya tersenyum ramah ke arah dirinya.

"oh ayolah aku jauh jauh ke Seoul bukan untuk menjadi tontonan orang orang" Taehyung berucap malas sepanjang perjalanan keduanya di koridor, tatapan orang orang ke arah keduanya membuatnya lebih banyak ke muak dan risih walau ada sedikit rasa bangga

"sudah ku katakan agar kita berbeda kampus kenapa malah bersama sama lagi"

"mana ku tahu kalau kau akan masuk ke sini juga"

"ide bodoh saat kau bilang kita harus merahasiakan universitas mana yang mau kita masuki saat lulus nanti"

"dan lagi kita satu jurusan ku harap kita tidak satu ruangan Jim"

"kalau itu terjadi aku akan benar benar mengutuk siapapun yang membuat kita satu ruangan Tae"

Grepp

Keduanya sempat terkejut saat sesorang merangkul bahu keduanya, dan saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya kedua mendesah kecewa. Sedangkan yang mendapat respon tidak enak itu mendengus malas dan lebih memilih menjitak keduanya

"Hyung" dengan kompak keduanya berteriak saat merasakan syaraf syaraf di kepalanya berdenyut sakit

"kenapa kalian harus ada di sini dan kenapa kalian selalu bersama sama" ucapan dengan nada tidak senang itu membuat dua orang tadi mendengus, dan dengan kompak mereka memasang wajah 'bodo amat' yang membuat orang yang bertanya tadi sedikit banyak merasa kesal

"sial hormati aku sebagai Hyung mu Kim Taehyung" merasakan hawa tidak enak di sampingnya Taehyung menyengir dan memasang wajah sepolos/? Mungkin yang malah membuat orang itu menjitaknya lagi

"agh Namjoon hyung berhenti membuat syaraf ku tersiksa"

"jelaskan pertanyaan ku tadi, apa belum cukup menjadi pengacau di sekolah dan masih mau mengacau di kampus"

"tsk ayolah hyung kau kira kami mau bersama sama terus aku bahkan muak melihat wajah alien itu"

"Yak Jim kau mau ku patahkan ya, kau kira aku tidak bosan dengan mu sial saja kenapa kita selalu berada di sekolah yang sama"

"kenapa kalian malah bertengakar" Namjoon yang bosan berjalan menjauhi dua orang yang mulai beradu argumen tidak penting tadi. Tidak sadarkah kalian bahwa seisi koridor memandangi kalian bahkan bebarapa dari mereka mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret ketiga orang yang sepertinya akan mendapat gelar sebagai 'Most Wanted Guy' di Universitas itu kecuali Namjoon yang memang sudah menyandang gelar itu sejak tahun lalu, saat pertama kali dia menginjakan kaki di kampus ini. Dua orang lainnya? Mungkin mereka akan bersyukur atau mungkin merutuki nasib karena predikat yang mereka hindari itu malah datang kembali ke keduanya.

"kenapa kita selalu berkumpul sih" kalimat dengan nada protes itu terlontar dari bibir Park Jimin yang di balas gelengan lemas Taehyung.

Memikirkan hari harinya selama 4 tahun di kampus akan sama saat mereka berada di SMA membuat semangatnya hilang entah kemana. Menurutnya berdua dengan Jimin saja sudah sulit, ditambah dengan hyung nya Kim Namjoon. Oh ayolah kalau satu kampus tahu bahwa dia adik dari Kim Namjoon sang ketua Senat mungkin respon nya akan sama saat di SMA.

"setidaknya jangan ada yang tahu kalau aku dan Namjoon hyung itu bersaudara itu akan sedikit memperbaiki mood ku saat ini" dengan gerakan malas Taehyung berjalan asal ke arah ruangan dengan tulisan "Perpustakaan" di pintunya. Jimin sih tidak ambil pusing, lumayan juga biasanya Perpus itu sepi jadi mereka bisa tidur,

Pemikiran awalnya berubah saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik meja penjaga perpustakaan itu. Gadis atau mungkin Jimin harus mengubah pemikirannya kalau dia itu bukan seorang anak kecil seperti pemikirannya, ralat jadi wanita itu yang membuat sebuah senyuman aneh muncul kembali sama saat dia berada di cafe. Ya wanita di pintu cafe yang menyapanya atau mungkin hanya berbasa basi sebenarnya.

Taehyung yang merasa kalau Jimin tidak ada di belakangnya, menoleh dan mendapati sang sahabat berkelakuan aneh sama seperti saat mereka di cafe mengerti dan memberi kode

' _aku memperhatikan mu dari jauh teman semangat'KTH_

 _._

 _._

Wanita itu yang sepertinya tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh Jimin, masih asik berbicara dengan seseorang di sebelahnya

"Yak harusnyakan bukan kau yang membereskan itu aishh"

' _ **bahkan suaranya sangat lembut darimana dia belajar berbicara selembut itu'**_

 _ **.**_

Entah Jimin yang terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sampai sampai dia tidak sadar kalau objek yang menjadi bahan perhatiannya sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung

' _ **bahkah tatapannya sangat memikat'**_

 _ **.**_

Wanita itu sudah berjalan ke arah Jimin dan berusaha menyadarkan pria yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di depan pintu tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya

"Hei kau baik baik saja"

' _ **sentuhannya sangat halus'**_

 _ **.**_

Tatapan Jimin semakin menelisik ke arah dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit kikuk, di perhatikan sebegitu intens oleh orang yang baru pertama ah ralat ini kedua kalinya dia bertemu pria ini, yang pertama saat di cafe

"a...da a..pa hei permisi"

' _ **gerakan tubuh canggung itu, ah entah kenapa aku menyukainya'**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan gila temannya hanya menggeleng dan berjalan ke rak rak kosong yang berisi buku buku berdebu dan tua. Lebih baik membaca buku tua ini ketimbang melihat kelakuan memalukan dari sahabatnya itu pemikirannya.

Jimin yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke dunianya, mengerjap sebentar sebelum fokus ke orang yang menepuk nepuk pipinya. Dia sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan expresinya dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin hal yang sangat jarang di lakukannya terhadap orang lain.

"ah maaf aku melamun tadi" orang itu menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin, dia mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali berucap

"ku kira ada yang tidak beres dengan mu tadinya, kau mahasiswa baru ya?" dengan gerakan semangat Jimin mengangguk dan dia mendapatkan respon yang membuat kepalanya serasa di hantam ribuan pelangi.

' _ **senyum halus itu, mata memikat itu, nyaris tanpa cacat tidak ada waktu untuk bosan melihat semuanya'**_

 ** _._**

Jimin ikut tersenyum dan itu sempat membuat wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Sayangnya Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya

"kita bertemu di cafe tadi pagi bukan?"

"Ya kau bersama dengan teman mu"

"hm ah ya namaku Park Jimin, kau juga mahasiswa baru?" entah kata kata Jimin yang salah atau memang itu salah, setidaknya Jimin merasa bersalah melihat wajah wanita yang membuat pemikirannya bertekuk lutut tadi berubah drastis

"kenapa kalian selalu mengira kalau aku mahasiswa baru" Jimin semakin tidak paham dan memilih mendnegarkan ucapan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini

"aku mahasiswa semester 5" ingin rasanya Jimin memeriksakan pendengarannya, dia tidak salah dengarkan wanita ini mahasiswa semester 5 yang benar saja

"Sunbae..

"nama ku Min Yoongi"

"ah Yoongi sunbae kau tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa mahasiswa tingkat akhir ya itu..

"sudahlah tidak apa banyak yang sering salah paham, jadi kau mau membaca buku atau meminjam buku atau hanya ingin lihat lihat saja"

"astaga aku lupa teman ku , kalau begitu sampai jumpa sunbae" dengan cepat Jimin menyusul keberadaan Taehyung tadi dan Yoongi hanya melihat sekilas sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya bersama temannya tadi

"bukannya dia mahaiswa baru yang membuat kekacauan di upacara penerimaan tadi pagi"

"maksud mu?"

"itu dia dan temannya tadi membuat para wanita berkumpul mengelilingi mereka saat di barisan"

"yang benar?"

"Hm sama seperti saat Namjoon masuk dulu kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri"

"yah wajar sih mereka berdua tampan"

"seandainya tidak ada Namjoon aku mungkin akan mengincar orang yang mengajak mu berbicara tadi"

"Park Jimin maksud mu"

"wah wah bahkan kau tahu namanya Yoongi-ah"

"dia yang bilang sendiri padaku"

Kembali ke dua orang pria yang asik duduk di sudut sambil memegang bebarapa buku yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi keberadaan mereka.

Jimin hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, Taehyung yang jengah akhirnya menendang kaki Jimin yang berada di bawah meja.

"akh sial Tae kaki ku"

"berhenti bermain game bodoh" Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke sahabat aliennya itu

.

.

 **11.25 a.m**

 **Somi**

" **dia Jeon Jungkook kelas 2.A dia sangat populer oppa, kalau mau tahu kau harus ke sekolah hari ini karena ada festival di sekolah jadi orang di luar sekolah boleh datang aku akan menunggumu di gerbang oppa. Cepatlah datang nde"**

 _ **Read**_

 _ **.**_

"sudah ku bilang kadang kita harus berhenti mengeluh dan mensyukuri kehidupan kita Tae" kata kata bijak yang entah berasal dari mana itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum aneh dan Jimin mematikan ponselnya tanpa ada niat membalas pesan yang di terimanya dari salah satu Juniornya saat di Junior High School dulu yang masih saja mengganggunya sampai sekarang

"well kurasa kita bisa pergi sekarang Jim, karena kau sudah mendapatkan nama gadis..

"ralat Tae dia Senior kita" wajah Taehyung menampakkan expressi yang sama dengan Jimin saat mendengar ucapan dari sunbae cantiknya itu

"aku bahkan tidak percaya Tae tapi itu kenyataannya"

"wah wah ku rasa takdir kita berbalik" keduanya serempak tertawa sebelum sadar kalau keduanya berada di perpustakaan, akhirnya mereka bangkit dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Tidak lupa Jimin menyapa sang sunbae cantiknyayang hanya di balas senyuman yang membuat kepala Jimin semakin pening melihatnya. Orang orang yang melihat senyuman Jimin di sepanjang jalan tanpa tahu sebab nya hanya bisa memekik tertahan, bahkan beberapa ada yang berteriak pelan.

Taehyung yang sadar akan itu terlalu malas bertindak dan berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang, beberapa orang yang sempat menyapa mereka hanya di balas anggukan oleh Taehyung. Jimin yang sepertinya sudah sadar sekarang hanya memasang tampang acuh andalannya

"Kyaa siapa mereka berdua"

"apa mereka mantan senior kita"

"eh atau mereka bintang tamu di festival ini, astaga tidak sia sia aku datang"

"oppa oppa lihat kesini"

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, di gerbang besar yang bertuliskan Seoul Performing Arts School. Pekikan pekikan heboh semakin banyak terdengar tatkala keduanya memasang tampang acuh yang malah terlihat sangat keren di mata siswa maupun siswi yang berada di sana.

Jimin yang mulai jengan akhirnya mengelurkan ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang berjanji menjemputnya di gerbang tadi, Taehyung yang melihatnya diam saja sampai dia menemukan objek yang menjadi tujuannya untuk datang kesini dan dia langsung menarik ponsel Jimin dan dengan segera menghampiri orang yang menjadi titi pemikirannya hari ini.

Jimin yang di tinggalkan begitu saja, terdiam sesaat sampai dia melihat gadis SMA yang menjadi buronan Taehyung . tersenyum aneh sebentar sebelum dia menyusul sang sahabat yang sedang berjalan di belakang gadis itu.

Jeon Jungkook, yap gadis itu berjalan terburu buru di koridor pasalnya dia di panggil oleh ketua osis karena dia yang bertanggung jawab akan perform yang akan tampil selanjutnya. Tapi langkahnya semakin melambat saat merasa aneh dengan sekelilingnya, para siswi sibuk berteriak dan beberapa ada yang memekik heboh.

Langkahnya terhenti dan itu juga membuat 2 orang di belakangnya berhenti berjalan, dan teriakan itu semakin jelas bagi Jungkook. Dia menoleh dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang asing tapi tampan di hadapannya sekarang.

"i..tu maaf kalian siapa?"

' _ **bahkan dari kepala hingga kakinya sempurna'**_

 _ **.**_

Sadar kalau sang sahabat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya Jimin dengan santai memperkenalkan diri

"kami special guess di festival ini, aku Park Jimin dan dia Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung, seingatnya tidak ada tamu spesial di acara ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka benar benar memiliki potensi. Lihat saja sekarang bahkan teman satu sekolahnya sudah sibuk mengelilingi mereka dan bahkan mengambil foto dari dua orang itu.

"ah kalau begitu sebaiknya Park Jimin-sshi dan Kim Taehyung-sshi pergi ke belakang panggung mereka akan memberi alat alat yang kalian butuhkan untuk tampil" dengan cepat Jungkook berjalan dan tidak lupa membungkuk hormat kepada kedua sebelum seseorang menghentikan gerakannya

"Jeon Jungkook"

Bukan hanya Jungkook semua siswa yang berada di situ terkejut saat Taehyung menyebutkan nama gadis yang ada di depanya pasalnya Jungkook sekarang tidak memakai seragam sekolah, dan lagi Jungkook belum menyebutkan namanya sedari tadi

' _ **expressinya sangat sempurna'**_

 _ **.**_

"ba..gai

"boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu" Jimin sempat bingung melihat sahabatnya satu ini. Kim Taehyung itu tidak bisa di tebak itu yang Jimin pelajari selama bersahabat denganya 5 tahun ini, apapun yang ada di kepalanya sangat tidak terduga termasuk saat ini bahkan Jimin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh mahluk itu

Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan wajah sang lawan bicara yang ada di hapadan nya sekarang

' _ **aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan semua yang kau miliki'**_

 _ **.**_

Melihat ornag yang di hadapannya mengangguk, Taehyung tersenyum puas dan maju beberapa langkah di hadapan Jungkook yang membuat orang orang berteriak heboh. Jimin masih diam dan memperhatikan kelanjutan rancana dadakan dari Kim alien Taehyung itu

"kau mematahkan semua persepsi ku tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bodoh, melihat ke arah mu saat di halte membuat ku gila dan jangan salahkan kalau aku berbuat sejauh ini untuk menemui mu. Katakan aku gila bahkan kita tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya tapi kau benar benar membuat type ideal ku berantakan dan sekarang kau adalah Ideal Type ku yang baru"

"dan lagi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya"

"mak..su...

"Jadilah milik ku" entah Jungkook harus berteriak atau dia memukul orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang juga tapi melihat wajah itu datar dan serius membuat niatnya hilang dan malah berganti dengan wajah memerah. Suasan makin ramai yang membuat Jungkook malu sekaligus kikuk, saat di lihat nya Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum hangat ke arahnya Jungkook langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Taehyung

"kau kemana saja Jeon" nada suara itu terdengar tidka bersabat, Jungkook yang masih kacau baik perasaan maupun pikiran hanya diam dan menggeleng membuat orang itu yang berniat memarahinya malah terlihat khawatir

"kau baik baik saja?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, orang itu hanya diam mengangguk dan menrik Jungkook duduk di bangku penonton

"kalau begitu nikmati saja karena ini perfom terakhir dari special guess" mendengar kata special guess membuat Jungkook berdebar tak karuan

"tunng...

Terlambat suara musik mengalun indah di panggung dan mendapat tepukan heboh dari semua penonton, kecuali Jungkook yang memandnag takjub ke arah panggung. Orang yang kalau di tidak salah ingat bernama Kim Taehyung yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan atau lebih tepatnya blak blakan di hadapannya bahkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu membuatnya mematung mendnegar suara itu mengalun indah menyanyikan sebuah lagu di iringi dengan gitar bersama temannya tadi dan yang lebih membuat Jungkook heran kenapa Jantungnya seolah berdetak sesuai dengan irama dan juga perasaan hangat mengalir di tubuhnya saat orang itu melihat ke arahnya.

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nae chwihyangjeogyeok**_

 _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_

 _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nan neoreul bomyeon**_

 _ **gajigo sipeoseo andari na**_

 _ **jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na**_

 _ **pow**_

 _ **ganeun balmok arae undonghwawa**_

 _ **cheongsaek seukinijinui wanbyeokhan johwa**_

 _ **saljjak keun deushan gadigeon arae**_

 _ **ttuk tteoreojin gin saengmeoriga cham gowa**_

 _ **sujubeun nunuseumdo meong ttaerineun deushan moseupdo**_

 _ **yeppeugeman boigo gaseumi mak tteollyeo**_

 _ **wae ijeya natanassni you're my chwihyangjeogyeok**_

 _ **oh oh neoui ganyeorin miso**_

 _ **oh oh nareul boneun nunbiccdo**_

 _ **heumjabeul dega eopseo**_

 _ **hansido jiruhal teumi eopseo perfect**_

 _ **oh oh aegyo seokkin moksori**_

 _ **oh oh gakkawojineun uri**_

 _ **wae ijeya natanasseo**_

 _ **deudieo sarangi chajawasseo**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nae chwihyangjeogyeok**_

 _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_

 _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nan neoreul bomyeon**_

 _ **gajigo sipeoseo andari na**_

 _ **jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na**_

 _ **pow**_

 _ **A girl jamsi mal jom mureulge**_

 _ **geu kkachilhan maltuneun eodiseo tto baewossdae**_

 _ **you work and walk and spit wordt like a boss**_

 _ **wonder woman hyeonsilpaneun neoui yeoseongseureoum**_

 _ **Oh neukkimjeogin neukkim**_

 _ **tto mwonga maehokjeogin nunbicce maeryodwae**_

 _ **seomsehan geu songil**_

 _ **tto mwonga eojeongjjeonghan momjit I like it babe**_

 _ **oh oh neoui ganyeorin miso**_

 _ **oh oh nareul boneun nunbiccdo**_

 _ **heumjabeul dega eopseo**_

 _ **hansido jiruhal teumi eopseo perfect**_

 _ **oh oh aegyo seokkin moksori**_

 _ **oh oh gakkawojineun uri**_

 _ **wae ijeya natanasseo**_

 _ **deudieo sarangi chajawasseo**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nae chwihyangjeogyeok**_

 _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_

 _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nan neoreul bomyeon**_

 _ **gajigo sipeoseo andari na**_

 _ **jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na**_

 _ **pow**_

 _ **nan niga jeongmal joha**_

 _ **tto gakkeum hapumhaneun moseupkkajido**_

 _ **nae seutairiya**_

 _ **o maeumi jal maja**_

 _ **nae gaseumi beokchaolla**_

 _ **niga nal bureul ttaemada**_

 _ **ipgae useumi kkeunhijil anha**_

 _ **Oh girl you know that I love you**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nae chwihyangjeogyeok**_

 _ **malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**_

 _ **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**_

 _ **neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nan neoreul bomyeon**_

 _ **gajigo sipeoseo andari na**_

 _ **jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na**_

 _ **pow**_

 _ **nan niga jeongmal joha**_

 _ **tto gakkeum hapumhaneun moseupkkajido**_

 _ **da nae seutairiya**_

 _ **nan niga jeongmal joha**_

 _ **tto gakkeum hapumhaneun moseupkkajido**_

 _ **da nae seutairiya**_

 _ **THE END -**_

* * *

piks ya ini ga jelas :'v

maapkan dakuh yang penuh desah/gg ini :'v

ku haus akan Vkook moment :v

no bacot jas wanna say thanks for all of u guys

salam ena

-KimMinus


End file.
